A method for growing a metal layer on a metal nitride film by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) has been proposed as a method for forming an electrode layer that functions as a control gate of a three-dimensional memory device. It is desirable for the metal nitride film also to have the function of preventing the diffusion of elements contained in the metal layer.